I Thought Genies Came In Bottles!
by HogwartShinobi
Summary: Legend says rub the lamp and a genie with grant your three wishes. Apparently Zoro's newest problem didnt get the memo. Can the Straw Hats help his genie undo a terrible curse? I DONT OWN OP!
1. I Broke my WHAT?

**ZOMFG! I was eating candy last night while talking to SkieLoon and then I logged off and couldnt go to sleep with all the sugar so I just sat in bed and drew for hours and for some reason I suddenly started drawing a person. So I was gonna draw my best friend Tina, and I remember how her hair is always on her shoulder! So I drew that and then I said to myself, "Hey! It looks like a genie!" And Tina's favorite color is purple so I made her purple and called her Lavender. Then the idea for this story popped up. I got a plot and everything:D This took me about 15 minutes to write, so dont hate meh shortness XP**

**ON WITH ZE FIC!

* * *

**

Roronoa Zoro is a responsible man. He cares, cleans and maintains all his katana. Especially Kunia's sword, Wadou Ichimonji. Through Hell and more they've been through. Slaying and clawing their way to the top, reaching that goal they both promised they're sparring partner. Because after all, they work together. Zoro cant fight with the sword, and the sword cant fight without Zoro. But now the samurai just cant figure out how in the world this happened!

---

"IT'S _BROKEN_?!"

The blacksmith flinched at the bushido's out burst. Shrinking back behind the counter he nodded his head slowly, "W-w-w-with all due respect sir, all the pressure it's been through...Im surprised it's lasted so far---"

"GRAH!" Zoro snatched the cloth cover pieces of his prized Wadou and stormed out the door, slamming it closed. So in thought, he didnt realize he made it back to the Going Merry without getting lost. The ship's chef, Sanji of Baratie, walked up to him and was about to give the swordsman a piece of his mind, only to be left with a hanging jaw as he stomped right passed him ignored.

Zoro jumped down the ladder to the mens' quarters without even using the steps. He looked down at the broken weapon with a mixture of anger and sadness. It's in pieces... Was it because he was careless? What it because the lust for blood that had overtaken him over the years had changed the ranks of partners to just man and sword? Well, if so, maybe he deserved his. It was his punishment for wrecklessness.

The bushido frowned, and suddenly with all his might flung the three pieces across the room. They hit the wall and fell to the wooden floor with a clunk. He too fell to his knees, staring into space, lost in thought. So lost in thought that he didnt seem to notice something strange taking place infront of him at that very moment.

The shards of Wadou Ichimonji slowly started to glow a faint shade of purple...And crazy crap happened.

"AIYEEEEEE-OOF!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Zoro jumped back as a figure landed on the floor with said 'oof'. He blinked as the figure came into view. It was a girl, about his age. She wore strange purple clothing. It looked like a bikini with loose mesh covering her stomache and legs. Her shoes purple as well, curving up at the tips. The girl's hair was in a high ponytail, blocking the brown hair away from her Aubergine eyes. The only thing she wore that didnt seem a shade of purple were the gold shackles on her wrists.

Said girl stood up and blinked. She glazed around the room till her eyes rested on the speechless Zoro, "The Hell do you want?"

The swordsman sweatdropped, "Me?! You're the one that popped out of nowhere!"

"I did _not_ 'pop out nowhere'. The only way I can come out is if...What the!? YOU BROKE MY HOUSE!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _BROKE_ YOUR HOUSE?! YOU TELLING ME YOU LIVE IN MY SWORD?!"

The girl blinked, "Of course. Nobody told you? Where's Kunia?"

"...She...D--I DONT HAVE TO TELL YOU _ANYTHING_!!!"

"WELL YOU KIND OF DO IF I _WORK _FOR YOU NOW! AND WHY ARE WE YELLING AND EMPHASIZING STRESSED WORDS WITH ITALICS?!"

"I DONT KNOW!"

The girl stopped, talking a deep breath, "Sorry. Let's start over. Im Lavender, your new genie."

"...Genie?"

"Any echoes in here? Yes, your genie. Any questions?"

"Yeah, one, can you kindly get the hell out?!"

Lavender rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "Im not going anywhere. Your suck with me, deal with it."

Zoro narrowed his eyes, looking her over up and down a bit. She did happen to poof out of nowhere...And she definatly wasnt wearing human clothing...

"So your mine, huh?"

"Basically." She replied bluntly, examining her nails boredly. Apparently this isnt the first time someone's been confused about this.

"Well then. I wish my Ichimonji Wadou was fixed." Without question, she snapped her fingers. The sword pieces across the room raddled on their own for a moment, before connecting together like a magnet. Zoro blinked, picking the katana up. Good as new..."Does this mean I only have two more wishes left?"

Lavender raised a brow, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, dont you usually get three? I already used one. Meaning I only have two left."

"Who the hell told you that?! I never said how many wishes you get!"

"Okay then, how many?"

"As many as you want!"

Zoro quirked his own brow,"Why as many as I want?"

The genie shrugged, plopping herself on a hammock and spreading out, "Why not as many as _I_ want? I dunno, I dont make the rules!"

"Okay then. Does this mean your on this earth forever now?"

"Che. You trippin' or somethin'? I got a house, you know. And thanks to your first wish I got it in one piece again. Now do you want any more wishes? 'Cuz I was sleeping before you woke me up."

"Uh...I guess not."

She shrugged again and raised a hand to snap purple nail painted fingers before Zoro stopped her, "Oi! ...How do I call you back?"

"Just say my name, baka!"

"Dont have to insult me about it."

Lavender simple muttered a 'whatever' and with a snap of the finger she dissovled into sparkling purple particles that floated over to the sword in his hand, disappearing inside it. Zoro blinked.

How can he explain _this_?!


	2. Genie With Attitude

Zoro paced around the deck. Where was she?! He called her name about a dozen times, yet she didnt 'pop' out of his sword. He frowned intently, storming into the galley. Inside, Usopp was standing infront of Luffy and Chopper, who were sitting down listening to the sharpshooter's tales. Sanji was at the stove, cooking up dinner. Zoro stuck his head in, no sign of her...Wait.

Crap.

There she was! Floating above Usopp, looking like she was swinging on an invisble hammock. Arms locked behind her neck and legs crossed, she listened to the Marksman.

"And then with a mighty blow, I, the Great Usopp scared off the evil, ugly genie!"

She jumped up, looking apaulled down at Usopp, "Oh hecks no!"

Zoro's eyes widened as she raised an arm to snap her fingers. Zoro waved his arms in the air, signalling not to do anything stupid. She shot a look back that read, 'Did you HEAR him?!'

"Ahem-Usopp. I would---"

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Hey, I think Luffy's messing with your chemistry set!"

"...Zoro Im right here."

Lavender burst out in silent giggles, accidently spinning back and landing on her butt. The three looked over at the sound, but saw nothing. Zoro smacked his forehead. Sanji looked over his shoulder, "What are you idiots doing?"

"They're being idiots!" Lavender giggled. Suddenly, she slapped a hand over her mouth, "Crap."

Chopper looked up, "W-w-w-what was that?!"

Luffy jumped up, "It sounded like it came from over there!" He exclaimed, running over. He then tripped over something, crashing into the wall.

"Y'OUCH! THAT WAS MY SPLINE,YOU BASTARD!"

"A GHOST!" Usopp and Chopper screamed, clinging onto each other as Luffy got smacked over the head.

"Im no ghost! One Im not dead and two; Im much better looking." The invisble person said matter-of-factly.

Sanji put the pot down, glacing up at Zoro, "What the hell was that?"

Zoro growled, "Lavender..."

"I didnt do anything!" The air said innocently. Zoro walked over and grabbed her sleeve, pulling her up. Of course, he was pulling up an invible form that only he could see, not anyone else, "Quit messing around!"

"What? I cant have any fun? I've been trapped in a sword for 10 freaking years!"

"Zoro what's talking?!" Luffy questioned, tilting his head.

Zoro ignored his captain, eyes locking with hers, "Why cant they see you?"

The genie crossed her arms, "Well, Im not exactly their genie now, am I?"

"I wish my crew could see you."

"Awww...You're no fun!" She pouted; None the less, she snapped her fingers. The air that Zoro was holding formed a transparent light purple sleeve, then a shirt, pants, shoes, then finally a body. Lavender frowned, "Now. _LEMME GO_!"

**BONK!**

Zoro clutched his head, staggering back, "Crazy bitch."

"Hmph. Dont touch meh." She muttered, crossing her arms.

"GWAAAAAH! SUCH A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!"

Lavender yelped as a pair of arms tried to engulf her in a hug. She jumped up, pressing herself against the ceiling, "Oi oi oi!"

"Such elegance and stunning beauty! My blossoming flower have you fallen from the heavens?!"

"ZORO!!!"

Zoro unsheathed his sword half-way, showing a part of the blade. Lavender quickly squeezed her eyes shut, her body turning into sparkling specks again. The particles quickly passed Sanji and into the sword as she orbed.

Everyone in the kitchen blinked.

"...Zoro."

The swordsman sighed aggitatingly, scratching the back of his head; anime style, "So troublesome..."

"What was that?!" Usopp exclaimed from behind the water barrel.

"_Who_ was that." Zoro's sword corrected. Usopp jumped, leaping back behind the wooden compartment, "Yeah, you run away." It muttered.

"My..." To hell with it, "My genie." Zoro stated bluntly.

Sanji raised a brow, "Genie?"

"YES. GENIE. GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT??" Zoro shouted.

"A being of such beauty at _your _desposil?! What an unfortunate fate!" Sanji cried rivers of tears, falling like a leaf off the screen anime style. Meanwhile Usopp and Chopper were running around the kitchen screaming their heads off and Luffy sat on the kitchen table, legs crossed, eyes sparkling, "SO COOL!"

"See the trouble you're causing me!?" Zoro hissed, looking at her reflection in the sword. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "This wouldnt have happened if you didnt wish me seen, dumb-dumb."

The swordsman raised a finger to object but frowned and sheathed his Wadou back with a 'chink'.

"OI! THAT WAS MY FACE!"

---

"THAT'S SO COOL!"

"So she's over two-thousand years old?!"

"She can grant wishes??"

"Like money?!"

"Where did you find her, swordsman-san?"

Yes, even the quiet historian was intriged by this discovery. Nami and Robin had returned to the Going Merry after a shopping trip, coming back to screaming and shouting. They were all currently crowding around the dining table, asking numerous questions. Lavender, however, was floating in the corner of the opposite side of the galley. She watched from a distance as the humans interacted. 'Strange mortals...' She muttered mentally.

"Why dont you come over here?" Nami asked, looking over her shoulder. Lavender tossed her head to the side stubbornly, "Not with that preverted baboon over there." Sanji sulked in the corner, "Besides, I dont even want to bother with all those stupid questions. Yes, Im a genie; no Im not the Marimo's bitch."

"Oi!"

"Can we do something...Fun? Like destroy a civilization! Or restart time!"

"..."

"I've had evil dictators too for before...Kinda rubs off. Eh heh."

Zoro crossed his arms, "Well, you're not getting any of that here. Im even thinking of getting rid of you..."

Lavender gasped and in a flash was in his face, "You should be grateful Im doing your bidding, teme!"

"I never asked for it!"

"DEAL with it, bushido-boy!"

"BACK IN THE SWORD!"

"NANI?! ---KIYAAAA!" In a second Lavender was sucked back into the Wadou Ichimonji. "...I _hate _you."

"Bite me."

**ZAP!**

"KUSO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Your wish is my command, 'master'."


	3. All I'll Ever Be

"Did you orginate anywhere else before you were a genie?"

"I...Dont remember. Do you think it's a side-effect of being one?"

"I am not quite sure on that, Genie-san; I dont read too much on genies."

"Oh..."

"But it might not be a normal one. Maybe we could look it up, genie-san?"

"Really?!"

Robin smiled warmly that kind way she does. Lavender and Nico Robin were currently sitted at a tableside by the Stoneridge Cafe. Going Merry and it's crewmembers docked on a pier to regain supplies. Lavender sneakily got away from Zoro and decided to hang out with the girl with brains. Hey; She was a historian. Maybe she had an answer or two.

But an answer to what question, you might ask.

See, Lavy had been a genie for quite some time. Moving from Master to Mistress and in between. For 1,999 (in-a-half) years she searched for a simple answer. Why was she a genie?

It's not like every night while she slept she tossed and turned as she dreampt of a pair of random cliche red eyes that haunt her every moment of her immortal life blah blah blah. She's been quite use to being a wish-maker. Kinda enjoyed it when she got nice owners. But it's always bugged her that she never had a childhood. All her other friend genies had ones...

_"Toss the stupid volleyball Kerii!" Lavender laughed from across the next._

_"Ne...Y-Y-You're too loud Lavender-nee-chan..." Kerii whsipered quietly._

_"Yeah!" Demy the genie hollered, "You're sucha bossy pants!"_

_"Blah blah blah! Serve the ball!"_

_Kerii hit the ball sending it over the net an the game started. While these genies were playing a game, their older friends were lounging on th beach side. Weird, huh? A bunch of genies getting together. They hadnt done that in a long time. That was when they were about 200 to 300 years old. They all had lives before that, they all had someplace they lived. _

_But not...Lavender._

_"So newbie, where'd you come from?" Tina asked, lifting up her sunglasses._

_"The sword, duh."_

_"No; Not that. Where'd you live?"_

_Lavender stopped, catching the ball, __"Im from...I dont know. Why?"_

_All the genies stopped to listen now, "You're suppose to know! You dont even remember when you were born?!"_

_"No...I thought I was always a genie!"_

_"That's impossible!" Kerii exclaimed in a gentle whisper, "All genies were once humans! U-u-u-unless of course you're a..." Demy and Kerii backed away from the confused genie. Tina and her older friends suddenly jumped up, took their little sister and brother's arms and pulled them away from her._

_"You-You're a demon genie!" Demy stuttered, completely horrorified._

_Lavender dropped the ball, "A-A what?!"_

_"This whole time...You didnt even tell us! Just like one..." Tina hissed, glaring at the girl. Lavender took a step back, "No, no! I dont know what you're talking about!__"_

_"Come on Dem, we're leaving." His big sister stated, tugging his arm._

_"No! Wait! She's been our friend for 50 years! Why are we leaving??"_

_Kerii nodded shyly,"Y-yeah! Lavy's our friend!" _

_"No! She's a half genie! No good genies dont know their past!" Her big brother yelled, making the purple genie flinch. And with that they left in a puff of green, blue, gray, red and pink. Lavender stood there on the beach; All alone..._

_"...Demon genie?"_

"Genie-san? Are you coming, Genie-san?" Lavender blinked, looking up at Robin who was already standing with her sun hat on. Next to her were Luffy and Usopp, "Come on, Lavy! Sanji's making meat!" The magic creature nodded, grabbing her shopping bag full of mortal clothes and ran after the historian and her friends, "Comin' Robin!"

_"It's all you'll ever be..."_

_A demon._


	4. Dance My Puppets DANCE!

"Damn it, make a wish!" Lavender screamed as she floated over a trying-to-nap Zoro. The swordsman merely furrowed his brow over closed eyes and grunted. The genie frowned and twitched her eye. "You could wish for anything in the freaking world and all you wanna do is _sleep_?!"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"YES! Ive been here for two days and you've spoken not a single command. Nothin! Zip! Nada! Ima overload with unwishing magic!"

"...Fine. I wish I was asleep."

Lavy sweatdropped, "...You're...Crazy..."

"ZzzzzZZZzzzz..."

"NANI?! I DIDNT EVEN GRANT THE DAMN WISH YET!!! Grrrr..."

From the other side of the ship Luffy and Usopp hear a string of colorful words flow out to their ears. Exchanging glances they shurgged and continued on with their game of tic-tac-toe.

Meanwhile Robin was in the girls' room, brushing up on her ancient genie mythology. A stack of books piled the table, coffee steaming next to them, she flipped through the pages interested. This girl claimed to be a genie, or the orginal term, 'jinn'. If that was so, she didnt really fit into the exact profile of one. Robin's eyes followed words till they widened in even more interest.

_"Demonic Genies"_

_These genies are usually created when one seals an innocent genie into an object. But in more rare cases, a person of high black magic will kill a human, using their body as a holder for dark magic. The effects usually result in genies that have no past, for they are no longer human , they inturperate free will and they have a chance to escape ways of the genie every thousand years. But you cannot just wish a Demon genie free, for the one that did it in the first place is the one that has the power to do so. The one way to free a demoned genie, if they will cooperate and agree to do so, is to kill it's real 'master', the black magician that create them._

'I wonder if genie-san is a demonic genie. She does not seem evil. Though I should be cautions of this.' Ex-Ms. All Sunday thought to herself, sipping on her cup of coffee. Back with Lavender she decided that getting Zoro to wish something right now wasnt an option, so she went off the go entertain herself. She floated over to Luffy and Usopp as the tic-tac-toe matched continued.

"Usssssssssop! A mysterious and unknown voice commands you to pick the top let squaaaaaaare!" Usopp screamed and fell anime style while Luffy burst out laughing. Lavender smirked and floated down onto the deck. "Wow. You're kinda wimpy!"

Usopp got up and made a 'buff man' pose, "I am not! I am the Great Captain Usopp!"

"Is that why I can see your underware?" Lavender giggled making Usopp blush in embaressment. He'd forgotten he unclicked them due to it's uncomfortablness to the heat. Luffy picked up the pen and made a circle in the top left corner of the tic-tac-toe box, "Yatte! I win!"

"NANI?!" Lavender soundlessly left while the two fought over the game. Walking on the ships railings she looked over the vast blue ocean. 'Wow. It's beautiful...' She thought. Then, her deep purple-red eyes layed upon a fleet of ships. She squinted and put a hand up to her eyes to block the sun. She heard a faint noise as a small dot start to come toward her; It sounded like a, "...Cannon fire?!"

The genie jumped out of the way and shielded her head with her hands as the cannon ball whizzed passed literally inches from her back, crashing into the wooden wall above her. She scrabbled to her feet, "Zoro! ZORO!"

The crew heard the explosion and her shouts and found her. "There was a cannnon ball and it flew towards me and I was all ZOMFGWTFBQQ aaaaaand...Crazy crap happened," There was another cannon fire meaning another ball coming toward them. Just like that, several of them we flying toward them. Suddenly Luffy jumped up into the air, "Gomu gomu no...FUSSEN!" The cannon balls' impact were absorbed in his bloated stomache and reverse back to the ships.

"He can get bloated in a matter of seconds?!" Lavy exclaimed. Zoro rolled his eyes, "He has the powers of the Gomu Gomu no Mi."

Lavender sweatdropped, "Ahhh...That makes at more more sense then...Yeah. OI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

Zoro, Luffy and Sanji were going off to the other fleet of ships. Lavender saw from a distance as they started to kick everyone's ass. The genie glanced over at Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Robin, "And you all just...Stay...Here..."

"Pretty much." Usopp stated. Lavender sunk below the railings comically. Soon the three sexy---Heh heh heh---pirates were back, the ships crash and exploding and pulling Titanic scenes and stuff. After that the straw hats were back doing their daily crap all over again. Lavender stood there dumbstruck, "Wait. That's it?! This is what you do all day?!"

They all looked at her, "Hai."

Lavender it the ground anime style. These people are insane! Maybe she shudda stayed in the sword...

"I feel like being an ass..." Lavender said to herself quietly. She glaced over at the crew. the guys were yelling at Sanji because he was giving all the drinks to the girls. The genie strolled up to Zoro who just sat down, "You must REALLY hate Sanji, huh?"

"Yes, I do."

"And the way he treats girls like goddesses is just plain undignified, ne?"

"Oh yeah."

"Dont you wish Sanji would just stop liking woman?"

"Hell yes."

"...I sorry I didnt catch that...What'd you wish?"

"I wish Sanji would stop liking woman---Why?"

'Heh. You're wish is my command.' Lavender suddenly vanished in a poof of smoke, mischivious smirk on her lips. Zoro raised a brow but brushed it off.

"You know, Swordsman-san." Zoro looked over a Robin who also had a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "You should be more careful of what you wish for..." She said quietly.The swordsman was always suspious of that woman. Now what was she playing at? Suddenly his stomache rumbled. Great now he was hungry. He got up and headed for the galley. Upon entering, Sanji was just working on some stir fry when he walked in.

"Oi, Luffy; I told dinner's not ready y-" Sanji turned around and dropped his spatula. Zoro blinked, "What's wrong with you?"

"I-I-I-I, h-hi..." Sanji stuttered, face turning bright red. Okay then...

"W-Why are you looking at me like that...? Isnt that the look you give Nami or somethin--"

Oh.

My God.

"ZORO-KUUUUUUN!" Lavender snickered as she hid behind a barrel on deck. That's what he gets for being a lazy bastard... Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps coming toward her and the barrel he took refuge behind thrown to the side. She smiled meekly at the eclipsed Zoro, "Eh heh..."

Zoro cracked his knuckles, lightening booming in the background, "A voice is telling me something. Do you know what she's saying?"

---

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Robin, Usopp and Nami looked up from what they were doing. As they heard Lavender's scream. Apparently the genie learn a lesson in wish tricking.

Dont f-ck with Zoro.

Luffy ran up to the mast and looked all the way up. There, hanging upside down by one ankle on the crows nest, was Lavy, "Nani? What are you doing up there, Lavender?"

"Dont ask." The genie couldnt help but think this position she was in was some was familular. Lavender look fowards, "I hate you, HogwartShinobi."

Love you too :3


	5. Absolutly Nothing

**Hey everyone. Sorry to say this but Im not going to update anything for awhile. I didnt think my personal life was getting too bad. But now it's starting to affect my writings and Im have teribble writers block. Im crying more every Monday than I ever have im my whole life. I dont feel well, so im going to take a breaking from FF net.

* * *

**

"Hey, Lavy! Im going now!" My owner chimed, looking down at my me through the sword. In my usual purple mist I trailed out, plopping on her bed.

"So late? Will you be alright, Kunia-nee-chan?" I asked, tilting my had as I crossed my legs comfortably.

She smirked in that one-of-a-kind smirk way, "Of course! Any man that tries to come my way will just taste my blade!" She joked.

I laughed, "Okay! Beat that kid that always claims he's better than you for me, okay?"

"Hai! This is our 201th battle! Im not going to lose no matter what!"

I grinned as she walked out of the room. I had faith in her. I trusted her with ever fiber of my body. But later that night I realized she was just like any other person that ever betray me...

Later that night.

The door slammed open hard. I fell off the bed but was soon relieved to find out it was Kunia-chan. "Ah! Hey; You're back! Did you kick his ass, Kunia-nee-chan?? ...Kunia...?"

My owner's eyes where shaded by indigo bangs. She did not seem quite too happy...

"Kunia, are--"

"Shut up, Lavender."

Lavender blinked, "Wha-?"

"I do not feel like talking. Go away."

Maybe she was feeling bad? I didnt really pester the matter since she never really acted that way, so I returned to my place inside that stupid white sword. I paced around my room maybe she was pretty now? I looked at the hour glass sitting on my desk. It'd been 7 hours. Surely she was alright.

I misted myself out of the sword to find myself at the foot of some stairs. Kunia was looking down them as if she were aruging wether or not she would do something. I scratched the back of my head, "Kunia--"

"Do you know what it's like?" She asked.

"...What what's like?"

"To want to do something but no matter what you did, it is never going to happen?"

I looked down at the gold shackles around my wrists, "...No Kunia-sama, I dont." I lied calmly.

"Then you'll promise me something."

"Of course. I've always kept your promises."

"Good. Then you wont stop me."

"For doing what?"

"Lavender, I wish you to stay in Wadou Ichimonji till the next swordsman comes and claims it."

"What? Why would you do tha-"

"Goodbye...Lavender."

"Kunia? KUNIA!" I reached out a hand as the one person I loved, the person I trusted just threw herself right over the stairs. I screamed. I wanted to help her. I wanted to catch her pefore she reached the bottom of the stairwell. But no matter how much I reached out, I felt myself getting sucked in. Into that white katana that's reflection haunts me everyday. Everyday that passed by, mocking how she was like all the others. All the others had one thing it common.

They left her.

Alone, tossed away like a finished toy that was no longer of interest. It wasnt fair! Why do THEY get to die?! Why do they get to leave this world and enter a more peaceful one?! Why not ME? Why dont I ever get a say in what I do?! Why dont I get a choice in my actions?? Or pass on like a soul _should_?! Why cant I remember my past?! Why cant I ever have a friend that will stay with me?! It's! It's!

IT'S

JUST

NOT

FAIR!!!

SHE COULD HAVE LIVED! SHE COULD HAVE TURNED TO A NICE OLD AGE AND SEE THE WORLD! SHE AND I COULD HAVE TRAVELLED THE WORLD! EXPLORED PLACES AND LET HER BECOME THE BEST GOD DAMN SWORDSPERSON IN THE HISTORY OF FOREVER! BUT NO! SHE DIED JUST LIKE THAT! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! AND I COULDNT DO _ANYTHING_!!!!

"Absolutly nothing..."

"Huh?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Lavender blinked, looking up at her newest Master, "Did you want something?"

_He's just like the rest of them._

Zoro raised a brow at the sudden kindness in her voice, "Uh...Yeah, can you wish me up some grog?"

_He's going to keep wishing to his pleasure._

"Oh, sure!" She snapped her fingers and a bottle appeared in her hand, "Yosh."

_And then._

"Thanks...Lavy."

_Just like all the others._

"No problem!"

_He's going to die._


	6. I can open your eyes

**I can show you the world!  
Shining shimmering splendid...  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let _your_ heart decide?**

"Oh wow! Look at that! A-And that!" Lavender dragged Zoro through the city as she pointed out every single new thing she lay eyes on. Zoro smirked in amussment as she tugged his arm. She stopped in front of a window, looking at the little wind-up toys walk around roboticly. "Sugi! So kawaii!" She squealled.

"You've never been to a market place?" He chuckled.

"Che! No! Im usually cramped the tall walls of castles all my masters usually conjure up! This is awe-Oh my gosh!" Her eye caught the parade that was banging through town square. On normal circumstances, Zoro would probably avoid these things, but hey! Lavender didnt make anything normal, now did she?

The marching bands banged drums, blew instruments, did cart-wheels and other tricks. People were walking on the sides, giving out lai's. A woman came up and placed the flowery necklace around the genie; Zoro refusing but got suckered into one anyway. They watched more people dazzle the crows with tricks and blow conffetti everywhere.

The swordsman huffed as Lavender dragged him away from the noise, stopping infront of an icecream cart. "Sugi! What's this?!"

"...You've never had icecream before?"

"Icecream...Is it good??"

**I can open your eyes!  
Take you wonder by wonder!  
Over, sideways and under;  
On a magic carpet ride!**

Zoro tossed some beli to the man owning the cart, getting two cones. Lavender took a bite of the green icecream, Zoro the pruple (How ironic). Her eyes widened in amazment, biting it down, "ACK! MY BRAIN!!!!!" Zoro burst out laughing.

Wait.

Zoro?

Burst-out-laughing?

Okay then...

After the fast-eaten icecream, they continued through the lively city. Every second it was 'Zoro look!' or 'Holy crap! That's freaking sweet!' Zoro wasnt going to keep this up for long without collasping. "Hey, let's take a break?" He huffed. She whined, but deicided to pick the spot to rest. They plopped underneath a Sakura tree, full in bloom.

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

"This!" She pointed up to the pale pink petals quietly moving with the breeze. He widened his eyes in atonshiment, "You dont know what Sakura trees are?"

"A tree. With pretty flowers on it! This place is so cool..." Lavender sighed dazily, looking up at that endless diamond sky...

**A whole new world!  
A new fantastic point of view...  
No one to tell us no!  
Or where to go!  
Or say we're only dreaming...**

"Im glad you like it here." Zoro commented, looking over at her a bit. She blinked, raising a brow, "You're happy...For me?"

"Course! Why? I cant be?"

Lavender flushed; suddenly that blade of grass is_ really_ interesting... Zoro blinked. Did he say something wrong? "Lavender? Are you okay? Your face is red..." She only turned a deeper shade as she found the swordsman's face inches from her's, a palm rested on her forehead. "You're warm too...Show we go back to the ship?"

She pushed his muscular arm away, "N-n-n-no! Che! Im fine! Why wouldnt I b---" A gust of wind flew by, knocking parctically all the blosoms off the tree. They flowed through the darkened sky like they were dancing! It was so beautiful...

**A whole new world!  
A dazzling place I never knew...  
But when I'm way up here;  
It's crystal clear!  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
**

**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

"Wow..." Zoro's eyes softened at the sight of a much too innocent Lavender. The flowers' reflections sparkingly her red-purple eyes. How could a creaure stuck moving from people to people and never having a place to stay be so open and happy? It intriged the swordsman quite a bit.

"Hey, there's a fireworks displace down town, want to see it?" He offered.

Her eyes lit up, "Fireworks?! Are they cool??"

He smirked, "Yeah. I guess so."

The two walked down to the town square. He spotted the crew coming along the other side, but for some reason he didnt want to meet back up with them just yet...They would interrupt his time to get to know Lavender! Yeah that's it...Getting to know her...

"Oi, the rooftops are better for watching them." He advised. Soon he took her waist, jumping up onto a small rooftop then onto the higher ones. He set her down and they relaxed themselves on one of the highest buildings in the city. Zoro looked over at Lavender, who's face was blushing again, "What's wrong now??"

"...I could have gotten up myself..." She mumbled looking at the oh so interesting shingle infront of her.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Get together with the ones you love! The world-known 50th Annual Sakura Festival are about to start in 3...2...1!!!"

Lavender jumped, clinging onto the swordsman's arm as an explosion ripped through the air. He chuckled under his breath when the fire firework blew up, brightening the darkened sky. She let go of his arm, standing up and letting out shouts of, 'Sugi!' and 'Wow!'.

**Unbelievable sights!  
Indescribable feeling!  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,  
Through an endless diamond sky!**

"Look Zoro!"

"Im looking." She nodded happily, turning back to the fireworks.

She was free-spirited. Or was she? Those shackles of hers...Did she wear them out of habit? Was it a genie thing? Probably. There was something that was bugging Zoro, but he just didnt know what. You cant save a person if you dont know what's wrong! Zoro got up for a moment to circulate the blood-loss in his leg. Looking at the horizon, the sun was rising. Were they out that late?

"Hey Lav, I think we should get going."

"Okay! Wait, lets see one more thing!" She exclaimed, yanking his wrist before his protest. They ran up a hill, both stopping as gravel fell off the edge of the now high cliff. "What are we doing here?" Zoro questioned, looking over the side, seeming the shining water at the bottom accompanied by sharp rocks underneath.

"Do you trust me?"

"...Huh?"

"Do you care about me?"

Like_ caring_ caring or just brother-to-sister caring? "Yeah, sure."

"Enough to promise to do something?"

"Depends. What?"

She examined him with a curious look, "Dont...Catch me." She grinned, stepping back where her foot would not meet ground.

"LAVENDER!" Zoro reached out a hand, only to have her not reach back. Without a second thought Zoro jumped off cliff too. As they fell Zoro sped up, finally grabbing her hand and pulling her close, "You IDIOT!"

"Yosh..." She whispered in his ear. Zoro heard the snap of fingers and instead of hitting the water, they took off foward. The swordsman found himself gliding over the bay's water. Fingetips brushed over the top, droplets flying up to show they really were in the air. He shot a shocked look to Lavender; who was flying with her back toward the water staring up at only the sky.

"...You came after me."

**A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you**

"I did, didnt I?" They came to a stop on the deck of the Going Merry.

"Y-Yeah."

"..."

"Um. Zoro, you can let go now..."

"...Oh, right!" Zoro quickly let go of her waist, embrassingly scratching the back of his head. Gosh that wooden floor plank sure is interesting... Zoro looked up to see Lavender walking up the stairs to the upper-deck. He watched with an 'It's over?' sort of face.

"Hey, Lav?"

**A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place**

She stopped on the upper-balcony infront of the galley. "Y-Y had a good time, right?"

The genie laughed, "Yup. Thanks for showing me around."

"N-Not problem." _No stuttering,! Bad Zoro-baka, bad! _The swordsman cleared his voice and bore a trademark scowl, "What dont get use to it! Im not ever doing that again."

Lavender tolled her eyes and headed for the girls' cabin Nami invited her to sleep in. But she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Im glad you liked it too...Zoro-kun."

**For you and me**


	7. Alert! Lavender Has Been Kidnapped

Lavender got up and stretched lazily. Red-purple eyes scanned the room but to no avail found anyone. A steaming pot of coffee was on it's maker and a note. She floated over (A thing she did when no one was looking since Usopp claimed 'It was too freaky') to the bar, ripping the note off the wooden surface. Once again eyes moved back and forth to read the letter.

_Lavy,_

_Didnt want to wake you! We went off into the next town to buy a few more things. Stay comfortable, we'll be back soon!_

_-Ja ne!_

The genie blinked. WHAT IS UP WITH THESE PEOPLE?! Leaving notes to aware her everything is okay, being nice, giving her super-double-chocolate-fudge-brownie-icecream?! Geeze, these people were weird! -HS sweatdrops-

"Hn. Troublesome humans..."

---

"We should go back now." Zoro said for the 20th time. Sanji closed his scowled, biting on his cigarette harder. What's gotten into him?? He and Sanji havent fought in days, he doesnt even insult anymore! Geeze what else could be occupying his mind enough to...

_Lightblub!_

"Hmmm...That would explain everything now wouldnt it?"

Mr. Bushido looked up at the cook suspiously. "Explain what?"

Sanji shoved his hands in his pocket while they fell behind the group a little, "Oh nothing...Hey what exactly did you do during the festival Saturday?"

"I...Showed Lavender around."

"Hn." Sanji said no more, catching up with the Mugiwara Pirates and leaving Zoro behind confused. Sanji slowed down by Nami's side, "Ohayo, Nami-swan!"

"Hi, Sanji-kun! Why were you behind back there? Chopper ran out of room to carry our things and Usopp is so SLOW." She cooed innocently in that 'make-the-strongest-man-pee-his-pants' way. Usopp's pupils shrank and his took refuged behind Chopper. Sanji's visible eye turned into a heart, "Waaaah! Forgive me Nami-swan!"

"Okay. So why were you back there? You're never that slow..." She pointed out, handing him a bag. Sanji gladly took it, "I was talking with Marimo, back there."

"About what?"

"Did you ever notice he's always worring about Lavender is, how she's doing?"

"Yes...Why?"

"Well, maybe..."

---

Lavender rumaged through the fridge for food. Sweet Jesus was human food freaking AWESOME! Good thing they let her eat it :3 She pulled out a rootbeer, chocolate cake slice and a ham. On the table then in her bottomless pit of a stomache they went. Burping uite rudely she wiped her face.

**BoNk!**

Lavender looked down at the floor. That's weird. The girls' cabin is down there. But they havent come back yet?? Lavender got up and floated down the stairs. The rustles became louder as she opened the door.

"Hey guys I didnt know you-" Lavender froze, still holding onto the door knob, "...No..."

"Why hello Lavender! Pravus's missed you..."

"NO!" Lavender screamed and slammed the door, sprinting up the stairs.

_No no no no no! No here! Not now! That's not fair! I finally get somewhere I like and _they're_ here!? GRAH! LIFE'S A FREAKING B-!_

"Where do you think you're going??" Someone on the roof jumped down, blocking her path. She turned around and the two that were in the guys' cabin came up. "Heh heh. Nice little get-together, eh?"

"Go to Hell!" She screamed, making a made dash to the ladder. Suddenly the man grabbed her wrist, yanking her back and pushing his thumb in her collar bone. She gasped in pain, stopping. He smirked, "Been there."

Lavender's eye began to fall closed as she collapsed. _Zo...Ro...Kun..._

---

_Zo...Ro...Kun..._

Zoro stopped in the middle of the street. Something was wrong.

Luffy looked over his shoulder, "Zoro? Oi, Zoro!" The crew turned around to see Zoro tearing down the street towards the docks.

With Nico Robin, she was currently strolling towards the ship ahead of Zoro. Shopping bags on arm and sun hat on head, she took her time up the gangplank. Nothing seemed disturbed.

Till she entered te girls' cabin.

She stopped. Everything seemed to be out of place. Beds tossed, chairs and lamps broken...But that wasnt what bothered her. What bothered her was someone purposly damaged her precious books. Making her way toward the bookshelf, it seemed only about three were ripped and trashed, but three was enough. Looking closer she noticed the types of books destroyed.

"My myth books...?"

Nico robin dropped her bags and ran up the stairs.

_"Im 1999 in a half years old, if you must know."_

Almost 2000...But if her research was correct that meant every thousand years...

Robin opened the galley door, "Genie-san? Genie-san you-" Nobody there.

_Oh no..._

"Robin?"

The historian saw the swordsman skid to a stop as he entered the room panting, "Where is she? Where's Lavender?!"

_A bond between Genie and Master can be strong. If either are in danger, the other will sense it. But do not think likely of it. This is a rare thing. For only two with a strong trust for one another can have this amazing ability. If one is fearful the other will be aware if it. If the feeling is at large, the other can sometimes read their thoughts, even if their miles away from each other._

Zoro's eyes narrowed, "Where. Is. She?"

Robin stared into his eyes, "Kagai Island..."

* * *

**A/N: I usually make long stories, but not this one. about 2 or 3 more chappies, guys. But dun worry...I smell sequel :D**

**Remember Demy and Kerii, Lavender's old friends? Heh heh...**


	8. Saving a Friend

_"No...ZORO NO!"_

Thoughts of another screamed through the mind of the swordsman. It was a voice crying out for mercy and help. But it couldnt be of thoughts from now...No. It was thoughts from what was to come. The seven member of the Mugiwara Kaizoku ran down the tunnel underground which the note said she would be. It read that if they dared followed, it was only for 'his' entertainment. Zoro's rage double at the thought of this man. And the funny thing was, only one out of seven knew who this 'Pravus' really was.

Nico Robin. Her nose always in books, always finding new facts; true or fiction. The followers of this Demon Master did not fully accomplish their mission. They thought taking away the books meant taking away the knowledge. But what they didnt consider was that everything Nico Robin read, she remember.

"This hatch leads to the the front court!" Nami shouted over the steam explosions that burst around them like geysers. One after another the Straw Hats climbed the steel ladder to the surface of Purvas's palace. The layout wasnt anything like they've experienced. The way it was positioned, it's 24/7 guards and battle-ready armies. But none of this bothered them...Okay _maybe_ Usopp...BUT! The fact of the matter was that Zoro's friend was in danger, and if Zoro's friend was in danger, Luffy's friend was in danger.

Monkey D. Luffy isnt the smartest pirate in the crew but he knew when to be serious. The second he found out Lavender was gone, his grin faded replaced with an angry frown. Of course Luffy never really knew her that long, but she was funny and optimistic; Like him! She cracked jokes and did the chopstick nose trick with Usopp, Chopper and him! She was close enough for Luffy to make that rage build up inside him like when Arlong made Nami cry. Like when he found his Nakama's souls devowered by that monsterous plant. They took her! And there wasnt anything to stop him from bringing her back!

Usopp might not have been very fond of Lavender the Genie, none the less he enjoyed her company. Sure he always imagined genies as ugly, evil creatures; then he discovered Lavender was niether ugly nor evil. Sure that 'Sanji-not-liking-women-but-liking-something-else' joke wasnt all too innocent...But it made Usopp laugh his ass off. She accompanied him on daily pranks and sometimes took the fault. She was a good soul. And good souls dont deserve to be kidnapped! Usopp was going to help; this Pravus guy was going down.

Nami can be mean at some points, but Lavender proved she was sweet too. She help nourish her tangerine trees with her magic, taking stress off having to worry about them. She made sure Nami had a quiet, safe spot to work on her maps by occupying the boys. Lavender added to the girl factor, making Sanji have to spilt his love three ways so the load wasnt always on Robin and her. This genie, being portaryed as the most annoying being (even more so then Luffy by alittle bit), gave up anything she was doing to stop and let Nami talk to her about stuff Nami didnt feel comfortable telling the guys or Robin. Lavender had become the third sister in Nami's family, and no ass wipe of a villian was going to stop that!

Sanji yes, is perverted but had a different feeling for Lavender. Not so much as 'love', but more as 'Onee-chan'. Instead of always asking for the food, she would sometimes turn invisble and watch him prepare his dishes over his shoulder. She probably never knew he always sensed her, so he never asked. Besides, he felt good when she cared enough to stop and admire his work. When she offered to help with dishes, she never used magic like you think she would. No, she turned on the faucet and scrubed away like a human being without powers. But now this girl is gone and now Sanji's gonna kick Pravus's demonic butt all the way back to Hell.

Chopper would always squeal and run behind a nearby barrel whenever Lavy was around. But as little time passed, he stopped, starting regular conversations with her. Lavender, being a genie, didnt really know most functions of the human body. Not remembering her past, she didnt remember what it felt like to feel. Chopper stopped from his medicine research to sit down and explain to her any questions she needed answering to. Lavender never refered to him as monster, nor did she ever try to hug him to death. People like her were rare and Chopper wasnt going to let her slip away.

Nico Robin doesnt conversate often. Usually confined to the walls of the girls' cabin reading, Lavender convinced her to come outside and enjoy the people she now shared her life with. Instead of a two-player board game with Doctor-san, they decided to take out the purple game piece and let another player join. The genie's precense intriged her thrust for knowledge, making her ask questions Lavender thought no trouble in answering. Pravus was a bad soul. Robin knew his need to Lavender, she knew his plans. But the thing she knew the most was she wasnt going to let a friend, the rare thing she called people in life, be apart of that plan.

Roronoa Zoro, the very reason why Lavender walks the deck of Going Merry. At first he absolutly _loathed_ the damn nussiance. But one nice out on deck they had a conversation that made him realize they were not all that different.

_"Remember when we first met?"_

_"Yeah...You broke my house and starting freaking out!"_

_"Heh. Yeah...But I also remember you asking where...Kunia was..."_

_Lavender pulled her knees to her chest, "Kunia-sama...She was my favorite owner. You knew her too?"_

_Zoro's eyes widened and he sat up instantly, "Yeah! She was the best in the dojo! It was a goal of mine to finally beat her." The swordsman didnt know why he blurted this out, but he guessed it was because he finally got to talk to someone else able Kunia._

_Lavender suddenly burst out laughing, "That was _you_?! Oh wow!"_

_"Wha-What do you mean 'that was you'??"_

_"Pft! Ahaha! After every fight she would come back to her room where I was waiting to hear how she kicked your ass!" Lavender exclaimed. Zoro frowned and tried to hide the redness the was starting to burn onto his face, "She did not 'kick my ass'!"_

_"Oh...Oh...Im sooooo sorry! I meant leave that red spot on your huge forehead with the tap of a kendo stick! Ahahahaha!!!" The genie struggled to breath as she held her gut. Zoro crossed his arms and looked away frowning. Her fits of laughter settled and her grin slowly faded. She sighed, looking up at the midnight stars, "Dont feel bad, Zoro-kun."_

_"For what?"_

_"It wasnt you're fault she's gone. You and I were probably 2 of the few things that kept her tied to this world. I...I just wish she would tell me why she had to go so soon..." Lavender wondered mournfully._

_Zoro blinked, hesitantly wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "It's not like we'll get the answer just grieving around and crap. Im going to keep my promise to Kunia. Im not going to let her down no matter what." __Lavender smiled slowly._

_'Neither am I.'_

"Hey! The hell are you?" The seven skidded to a stop infront of the courtyard. Several guards lounged lazily before jumping and pulling out weapons. Robin seemed to be the only one noticing the shackled teenage-looking boy by a tree about Lavender's age.

Luffy frowned, "We're here to save Lavender." He stated firmly.

"...Lavender? You know Lavy?" The teen exclaimed, baggy eyes suddenly twinkling with hope. A guard walked over and thwaped him over the back of the head, making him fall to his knees, "Augh!" It looked as though he'd already been in pain; the punch making tears form in the corner of his eyes.

"Shut up, you! _Obbedire!_"

The blonde teen instantly stopped crying out in pain, standing up. Robin's brows knitted in prediction. The teen dress in red baggy pant's eyes closed, then opening to reveal new glowing red ones. Robin gasped; she was right.

"Seis Fluer!" The historian's voice rang through the courtyard. Serveral hands blosmed around the boy, grabbing his arms and legs to pin him down. He glared at the limbs as he tried to struggle free. The guard that hit him looked from the boy to the woman, "So you know."

Hands stll raised in her fighting postion, she calmly replied, "I do."

He frowned, looking over at the boy,"Alzarsi, lo schiavo privo di valore!" He hissed. The boy's arms slowly started to glow red and with a jerk of his limbs Robin's hands let go, shrinking back into the ground. He floated up back onto his feet, rage etched through his face. Robin inhaled slightly before holding her hands up high again and looking toward the crew. "Go." She said, voice still as calm as ever.

Once the Straw Hats vanished inside the palace, she turned back to the boy and several guards.

"Venti Fluer!"

---

The Mugiwara Pirates raced down the corridors of the vast structure. Once in awhile more follwers of Pravus would show up.

"Onigiri!"

"Rain Tempo!"

The 6 entered the found dining room where the seemed to be a meeting for the followers. The 6 werent noticed as they hit behind rooms of pillars. Just then a girl dressed like Lavender but with her outfit was red and she had black shorter hair. She let out an 'eep' and jumped alittle when she saw them.

"W-Who are you? Why are y-you here?" She asked timidly. Zoro pressed a finger to his lips, "Where's Lavender?"

The gir's eyes widened, "L-Lavy-neechan?! S-She's here?" The girl accidently exclaimed. The guards looked up at her, "What are you doing?"

The girl looked nervously from the pirates to the guards, "N-Nothing..." She half-whispered, walking over to the meeting like nothing happened. She had her hands behind her back, showing they were pointing to a door at the other end of the long table. The Straw Hats saw the door marked Thrown Room. That was kind of...Obvious?

"Oi Luffy, what are you doing?!" Nami hissed after their idiotic-yet-brave captain. He strolled up to the door and put a hand on the large ring-like doorknob. The guards looked up dumbfounded, "Hey! Who the hell are you?!"

Luffy turned around, "Saving my friend."

They pulled out there swords, "You and what army?" (omg cliche!)

"Us." The other six step out from their hidings. (omg more cliche!)

Hesitantly, the girl in shackles glanced at them and back to her captors. Suddenly she picked up a large, brass tea tray-

**BAM!**

"Please go save Lavender-neechan!" She squealled with her eyes squeezed shut, arms waving up and down so fast you could barely see them. Nami threw the three pieces of her staff into the air, connecting them; Chopper stood up and growing to a large size; Usopp realing his arm back as he loaded his sling-shot.

Luffy looked at the girl, "We will."

Zoro and Sanji ran after Luffy into the huge thrown room where their battles await as well.

* * *

**If you guys that are really into fight scenes have any ideas...Shoot cuz im not a fight-scene kinda writer -sweatdrop- **

**My big plan Luffy will fight the main villian (of course), Zoro and Sanji fighting the second to worst then right when Luffy's winning (or losing w/e) they'll come blah blah. ANYway...HELP MEH OUT!**


End file.
